Sueño adolescente-Semana RivaMika
by CerisierJin
Summary: Mi único aporte para la Semana RivaMika que se llevó a cabo en el grupo de FB "Levi x Mikasa Forever". Inspirado en la canción "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry. /UA/Lemon.


Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _La verdad no recuerdo exactamente que poner aquí, pero como ya leyeron en el summary este one-shot es lo único que escribí para la **Semana RivaMika** que se celebró desde el lunes 3 de julio y termina hoy, en el grupo de facebook **Levi x Mikasa Forever!,** al final sí pude hacer aunque sea uno :,) espero valga xD Debo decirles que esta historia la empecé escribir ayer, por lo tanto no está editada, de hecho, la acabo de terminar hace ratito, pero la hice con cariño para el fandom RivaMika :3 (pd. esta trama mutó tantas veces en mi cabeza que por poco no hago nada :'v) de antemano me disculpo si ven algún error, más adelante probablemente lo corregiré._

 **Advertencias : Se trata de un Universo Alterno, ligero OoC, y una pizca de limón. (lemon)**

« _Pensamientos_ »

.

* * *

 **Palabra Clave: Song-fic.**

* * *

 **Sueño Adolescente**

* * *

.

La mejor época del año por fin había llegado: el verano.

Por lo menos alguien como Mikasa Ackerman quien, recién graduada de la preparatoria, así lo percibía en sus venas.

Y es que merecía un buen descanso después de lidiar con tantos deberes y exámenes que en su momento le habían parecido interminables. Pero por fin aquí estaba, en la majestuosa Isla de Mare, el mejor sitio paradisiaco para pasar unas relajantes vacaciones.

Con sus hermosas costas, enormes playas, arena suave y cálida con olor a libertad; sus exquisitos restaurantes, ostentosos bares y enorme edificación a la orilla. Lo mejor del asunto es que no estaría sola, había ido con todo su grupo como última oportunidad de convivir juntos antes de escalar a la universidad. Sería una semana excelente, mentaba Mikasa.

Sin dudas serían unas vacaciones muy alocadas, pues acababa de cumplir sus 18 años en febrero, por lo tanto ya era mayor de edad y sin sus padres presentes se encargaría de divertirse a lo grande.

—Agrúpense mocosos, les entregarán sus tarjetas de habitación a cada uno, no creo que pretendan acampar en la asquerosa arena.

Y ese era otro motivo de "diversión y relax" para Mikasa, su sexy y endemoniadamente guapo profesor: Levi Ackerman.

Compartían apellido pero no tenían ningún parentesco. Aunque ni siquiera ese motivo habría impedido acercarse a él.

Mikasa era una muchacha joven y hermosa, no se ponía muchas restricciones a la hora de disfrutar plenamente de algún placer de la vida. _Ninguno_. Y eso incluía la opción de aventurarse unas noches a la cama de su profesor.

Había iniciado su adolescencia de forma magnífica y pensaba terminarla igual.

El camino a la adultez y un montón de tontas responsabilidades empezarían a joder el próximo periodo, la universidad le pondría un alto drástico a su rutina, y sería un casi rotundo adiós Levi.

—Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Blouse —llamó el tipo de la recepción—, acérquense, les colocaremos sus pulseras.

Las susodichas hicieron lo pedido y ambas extendieron sus brazos.

—Con ésto tienen acceso a la barra libre, aquí tienen sus tarjetas —dijo el hombre de mediana edad sacando tres de las mencionadas—, de su habitación —la señaló—, y estas son para las toallas de la piscina, procuren no perder ninguna o se les cobrará un pequeño extra...

—¡Ya oyeron montón de cabezas huecas! Ni se les ocurra perder estas porquerías.

Levi estaba a un costado del mostrador, observando que cada estudiante recibiera lo que había pagado, pero en este caso había puesto especial atención en Mikasa, con lo cual, acabó pegando ese potente bramido que espantó a más de uno, y de paso se ganó que todos en la recepción lo miraran estupefacto.

Para Mikasa no pasó desapercibido que el profesor Levi mantenía el ceño muy fruncido, clara señal de que estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Acción que la hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

« _Pobre y abandonado profesor Levi_ »

—¡Vamos Sasha! Subamos a dejar las cosas a _nuestra_ habitación y bajemos al restaurante —exclamó la azabache poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "nuestra".

—¡Sí que sí Mika! Apresurémonos que me estoy muriendo de hambre —aseguró sobándose la barriga—. Escuché que tienen todo tipo de platillos exóticos en su buffet...

La conversación se cortó debido a que ambas muchachas desaparecieron en el elevador. Sin embargo, el enfado de Levi aún no mermaba. Ciertamente se había quedado muy frustrado y con los nudillos en blanco de tanto apretarlos.

« _Maldita mocosa de mierda_ »

Al término del registro y de que todos pasaran a comer, los ex estudiantes subieron en avalancha hacia sus habitaciones dispuestos a no perder más el tiempo y vestirse adecuadamente para la playa.

Mikasa caminaba de regreso al restaurante en busca de Sasha. Su amiga no tenía planes de entrar al agua hoy, por lo tanto había decidido comer un poco más de lo normal —cosa que en realidad no era normal—, pero se trataba de la tragona de Sasha.

Su aparente tranquilidad fue interrumpida repentinamente por un agarre firme en su muñeca y fue arrastrada con fuerza hacia un recoveco estrecho del pasillo.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué carajos la chica papa es tu compañera de habitación? —gruñeron fieramente en su oreja.

Pero Mikasa no se alteró, gritó ni hizo amago de zafarse, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y muy por el contrario, soltó una sonrisilla ladina de pura felicidad.

—Porque... Annie nos abandonó por la perra de Hitch, e Historia e Ymir merecían su privacidad. Tu entiendes… —le respondió con un gesto de "V" con sus dedos índice y medio, moviéndolos hacia ambos lados—. No iba a escoger quedarme con un hombre...

Como respuesta Levi la empotró más contra la pared, con furia contenida.

—Tch, no trates de pasarte de lista conmigo mocosa, sabes que ese no era el plan.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja, y mirándolo con burla enroscó sus brazos al rededor del cuello masculino, depositando tenues caricias en el proceso.

—Sé perfectamente cuál era el plan profesor Levi, no se enoje —murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

El susodicho le volteó la cara enfadado y rompió el agarre que la fémina mantenía a su alrededor, apresando sus blancas muñecas sobre su cabeza.

—¿Entonces? Te di una buena cantidad de dinero ¿dónde está?

—Profesor Levi, me lastima —le lloriqueó con falso dolor—. Si me sueltas, podría explicarte todo ¿sí?

Levi obedeció a regañadientes, pues de todas formas era peligroso si alguien los descubría en ese rincón y en esa sugestiva pose.

—Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa —se separó de ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Ok, mira: acordamos que pediría una habitación individual para que pasáramos la semana juntos, sin embargo, ha habido un cambio de planes.

—¿Y quién lo decidió? —musitó parsimonioso, encarándola, y la arrinconó de nuevo pero esta vez usando un solo brazo.

—Yo —se cruzó de brazos, retándolo y emulando su implícito tono socarrón.

—¿Y con qué puto derecho? Joder Mikasa, estamos hablando de mi dinero y de que estoy compartiendo habitación con el tarado de Auruo, todo por tu maldita culpa.

—¿Mi culpa dices? —la azabache lo miro indignada—, oh disculpe señor, pero ¿quién es el _ganoso_ de tirarse a su alumna?

Levi le gruñó que se callara ante esa afirmación audaz de parte de ella.

—Tú eres el autor intelectual de todo esto, yo solo trato de mejorarlo. ¡Deberías incluso agradecerme! —Mikasa le sonrió apartándose de él—. Mira, tú no te preocupes cariño, tengo mis propios planes —le acarició la barbilla con vehemencia para después adelantarse un par de pasos, captando la salvaje mirada de Levi quien no se había percatado de su vestimenta atrevida—. Te encantarán, ya lo verás. Solo espera un poco.

La chica avanzó moviendo sensual las caderas, en intención de dejarlo embobado.

—Ah, y no te preocupes por el dinero, en parte, le he dado un uso que sé te parecerá muy satisfactorio.

Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el pasillo. Al instante Levi despertó de la ensoñación que esas lindas piernas y ese trasero firme le habían inducido. Soltó una maldición, esa chiquilla lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Mejor decidió largarse de ahí sabiendo que por el momento no lograría nada.

•••

Los días siguientes tomaron un curso muy entretenido, los chicos gozaban al máximo de sus días en la playa, disfrutando del sol y la brisa marina que acariciaba su rostro y alborotaba sus cabellos. Era muy placentero nadar en las deliciosas aguas frescas de Mare.

Y claro, como buenos adultos jóvenes no solo veían por su diversión durante el día, sino que por la noche aprovechaban para escaparse a algún bar, antro, o ir a explorar el resto de la grandísima isla. Todo esto monitoreado por sus profesores que, a pesar de la edad de sus ex alumnos, no podían permitirse exponerlos ante ninguna situación de peligro.

Los chicos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran durante el día, sin embargo por la noche era exigido llegar máximo a las 2 am, al menos claro, que estuvieran acompañados de algún profesor que asegurara su integridad personal.

Aunque obviamente nadie quería llevar a sus profesores de fiesta, mucho menos a la loca directora Hanji, al estricto Erwin, el idiota de Auruo, o al amargado profesor Levi.

Éste último se aburría, y ardía en celos.

Su único motivo de aceptar la invitación al viaje de fin de curso con unos estúpidos mocosos hormonales lo había dejado plantado. Se sentía un completo imbécil. Él, quien muy galantemente había planeado prepararle una cena en esa habitación para la cual, además, le había proporcionado el dinero necesario para que la costeara, y compartiera sus noches a su lado, y no con la glotona de Blouse. _Él, quien había pensado en todo tipo de proposiciones románticas para declarársele oficialmente a la mocosa, y eso dejara de ser una simple seudorelación con derechos._

Suspiró.

Él, quien además había traído un montón de paquetes de condones con diversos sabores para que ella disfrutara. Okey, quizá eso último sonara a depravado, pero igual le hacía hervir la sangre. Por primera vez mostraba un interés genuino en ella ¿y qué hacía? Se largaba todos los días con sus estúpidas amigas, y lo que es peor, con el pendejo de Jaeger, abandonándolo a su suerte con Hanji.

Ahora esa semana vacacional estaba pronta a culminar, y él no ejecutó ni uno de sus putos planes que tanto tiempo le tomó pensar.

La frustración que sentía incluso le llevó a sopesar salir a divertirse él también, buscar compañía _fácil_ no sería muy complicado por esos lares. Sin embargo, recordaba la sensación única del cuerpo Mikasa y todo se iba a la mierda.

También, rememoraba lo dicho por ella aquella vez en el pasillo: « _Tú no te preocupes cariño, tengo mis propios planes. Te encantarán, ya lo verás. Solo espera un poco_ ».

Pues Levi aseguraba haber esperado lo suficiente. No entendía ¿a qué diablos estaba jugando la chica?

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, aquella mañana lo descubriría.

•••

Llegó el viernes, último día de estancia en la Isla Mare, al día siguiente, muy temprano, tomarían el vuelo de regreso a Shinganshina, en Paradi.

El hombre de baja estatura gruñó por lo bajo, consciente de lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo nada podía hacer, ella era su candente ex alumna de 18 y él solo un profesor de 33 años solterón. No podía exigirle nada, y muy tardíamente lo había captado.

Se desperezó en la cama, derrotado, no quería levantarse solo para ver a los mocosos divertirse como idiotas, pero era su deber y tenía que hacerlo. Profirió otro gruñido frustrado.

—¡Buenos días profesor gruñón!

—¿¡Pero qué mierda-!? —esta vez gritó del susto. Frente a él otra persona se erguía, frotó sus ojos buscando enfocar—. ¿Mikasa? ¡qué carajos haces aquí! Si alguien te ve…

Levi brincó de la cama aún con las sabanas envueltas y con clara intención de esconder a la chica, pero fue brutalmente detenido.

—Ay ya, no te preocupes. El idiota de Auruo se largó con Connie y Jean a un recorrido guiado.

Le comunicó restándole importancia, para después, ir directamente hacia su maleta y trastulcar dentro de ella.

—Ahora vístete, que tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer, y todo antes de las 9 pm.

Extrajo ropa y se la aventó, él la miró desconfiado. ¿Cómo mierda entró?

—¿Qué pretendes, Mikasa? —le bramó él por primera vez. Primero le robaba dinero, luego lo ignoraba olímpicamente toda la semana, y ahora le profería órdenes. ¿Quién demonios se creía?

—Salir. Contigo. ¡Andando! —pero el hombre no se movió ni un ápice—. Levi… no te pongas en ese plan.

—¿Entonces en cuál? ¿Quieres que alegremente consienta cada uno de tus caprichos? —la acusó—. Pues esta vez no, mocosa. Soy tu maestro, y no tienes permitido salir por este día.

Trató de lucir imponente, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró.

—No bromees Levi, que ya gasté tu dinero, ¿no eras tú el que imprecaba no desperdiciarlo? Pues eso lograrás si no te apresuras a alistarte.

Mikasa parecía no entender sus razones, de hecho, se notaba en extremo feliz, o eso pensó Levi cuando la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—Encuéntrame atrás del hotel, renté un auto, ahí nadie nos verá ¿captas? —entornó los ojos—. Apresúrate o se nos hará más tarde.

Otra vez hizo ese gesto de guiñarle el ojo, y esos movimientos gráciles con su cuerpo que le hipnotizaban.

Se fue, y él, como todo un pendejo _enamorado_ , no pudo hacer más que acatar su mandato.

•••

Ambos azabaches surcaban por la carretera hacia el oeste, alejándose cada vez más de la rebosante zona hotelera, el rumbo seguía siendo desconocido para el hombre quien, gradualmente, apretaba el volante entre sus dedos.

Levi continuaba molesto, pero no lo manifestaba más que con esa pequeña acción. Mikasa reposaba a su lado con la mirada al frente, mentando los planes que tenía predispuestos con su profesor.

—¿No piensas decirme a dónde carajos nos dirigimos?

—No. Tú sigue conduciendo.

Gruñó, como por décima vez en la mañana, y siguió con la vista en el camino. ¿Por qué mierda le hacía caso? Se preguntaba en medio de ese silencio que duró un rato más, hasta que fue roto nuevamente por ella.

—Levi, ¿tú crees que soy linda?

El susodicho chasqueó la lengua y su semblante se paralizó un segundo.

—¿A qué viene eso, mocosa?

—Pues porque...justo ahora no traigo nada de maquillaje, y me da algo de vergüenza.

Por primera vez en su vida, Levi notó un atisbo de inocencia en su voz. La chica era una apasionada sin remedio, por lo tanto, ese gesto le pareció extrañamente tierno, infantil e inusual.

—Tch, sí.

—Oh eres tan adulador, por eso es que te deseo tanto —el semblante de Mikasa cambió drásticamente y se le tiró encima abrazándolo por el cuello y lo besó. El rápidamente tuvo que hacer una maniobra para orillar el coche —no iba a exceso de velocidad—, evitando así un accidente.

Cuando estuvieron "seguros" Levi le correspondió el beso con pasión, y abrazándola por la cintura la hizo que quedara sentada sobre su regazo.

—Levi... —ella le siguió el juego, recargada ahora sobre el volante y estaba segura de que la haría suya allí mismo, sino fuera porque el coche que ocupaban era un descapotable.

—Aquí no mocosa... aún no estamos lo suficientemente lejos —le susurró con voz ronca en su oído, él tenía tantas ganas como ella, pero aún no, se reafirmó mentalmente Mikasa.

Después de ese pequeñísimo arrebato, ambos siguieron su trayecto en la carretera. Posteriormente, Mikasa le reveló que no tenía un rumbo fijo, su plan era simplemente conducir disfrutado del sol y la brisa salada sobre sus rostros. Levi se mostró un poco hosco al respecto, pues creía que estaban desperdiciando su valioso tiempo juntos.

Cuando el reloj marcó la 1 de la tarde, decidieron parar en un restaurante a comer, y como ya estaban lo bastante lejos, lo hicieron sin limitaciones.

La tarde ocurrió rápido, en ese lapso no fueron ni el profesor ni la alumna, sino dos seres que disfrutaban placenteramente de la compañía del otro. Casi como una pareja. Estuvieron por horas en una playa poco concurrida, donde incluso hicieron unos cuantos "amigos" para pasar el rato, y con quienes compartieron anécdotas entre latas de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y aunque no haya sucedido nada de lo que ambos tanto anhelaban, de alguna forma u otra se sentían satisfechos.

—Vámonos ya mocosa, pronto serán las 8 y aún nos queda el camino de regreso —la tomó de la mano para llevarla de vuelta al coche.

—¡Espera! Aún no concluyen nuestros planes.

—¿Cómo? —la soltó de imprevisto, viéndola estupefacto.

—Sí, ven —ahora fue su turno de tomarle suavemente de la mano—. Caminemos.

De nuevo, Levi se sintió un imbécil por sentirse "manejado" al antojo de esa mujer. No opuso resistencia y ambos recorrieron toda la orilla de la playa, deleitándose con el ocaso que con esos colores anaranjados y azules les regalaba una imagen preciosa. Anduvieron varios metros así, tomados pacíficamente de la mano, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde no se vislumbraba ni un alma.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Levi no era un sujeto de muchas palabras, pero cuando se trataba de Mikasa siempre había algo que preguntar, esa mujer era una caja de misterios, y le parecía sumamente encantador averiguar cada uno de ellos. En ese caso no era la excepción.

—Pues...nada. Solo quería estar aquí contigo. A solas...

Su tono fue sugerente, y con un súbito movimiento Mikasa se encargó de que quedaran tirados en la arena. Levi de espaldas y ella a horcajadas.

—¿Qué haces mocosa-!?

Pero no lo dejó continuar, Mikasa se dedicó exclusivamente a llenarlo de besos, mimos y caricias; también, a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de su holgada camisa, acariciando su fornido pecho en el proceso.

—¿Sabes Levi? Eres como un sueño adolescente... —después de arrojar la estorbosa camisa, bajó hasta su trabajado abdomen el cual acarició con fervor, y prosiguió a deshacerse de los pantalones—. Mi sueño adolescente.

—Esper-ra...qué ¡Mikasa!

No pudo proseguir, pues al instante la azabache ya tenía atrapado su pene entre sus labios. Esos carnosos labios que lo volvían loco chupaban y daban lametones por toda su flácida extensión; recorría de arriba abajo, provocando que al poco rato esta se alzara en reacción a los estímulos. Inevitablemente gruñó del puro gusto, cuando la chica además acariciaba con sus dedos sus testículos.

Mikasa marcó su propio ritmo, lento y después más rápido, torturándolo con sus indecorosas caricias y miradas que le lanzaba al practicar tal felación.

Era jodidamente excitante sentir su saliva caliente envolviéndolo, tanto que acabó en su boca sin poder evitarlo. Chorros del líquido blanquecino escurría por la comisura de sus labios, imagen que lo hizo ponerse duro de nuevo.

—Mocosa atrevida —Levi miraba a Mikasa desde su posición con la respiración entrecortada, los codos los tenía clavados en la arena y sus ojos entrecerrados por el infinito placer proporcionado hace nada.

—Pero te encanta que lo sea —murmuró, y prosiguió a retirase su ligero _playsuit_ quedando solo en unas diminutas prendas de baño—. ¿Te gusta? Lo compré especialmente para ti —le ronroneó sensualmente, mostrando orgullosa su semidesnudez.

Levi contempló anonadado ante la vista de diosa que Mikasa le ofrecía. Ésta, después de soltar una sonrisa maliciosa, se abalanzó sobre él, atacando sus labios. Aún percibía su semilla caliente en la cavidad de ella, pero no le importó.

—Mikasa...no podemos hacerlo aquí —la detuvo por las caderas al sentir el primer roce entre sus sexos—. Quedaremos pegajosos y la arena se nos pegará asquerosamente al cuerpo...

—Claro que sí, ya empezamos —le hizo un breve puchero, sabía que con eso no se negaría—. Joder, no intentes detenerme por tu estúpida obsesión con la limpieza —él frunció el ceño—. Vamos profesor, solo no mire atrás...

A pesar de su anterior comentario, Levi no pudo contenerse. Era maravilloso apreciar cada gesto y cada palabra que saliera de Mikasa.

En un arrebato colmado de pura pasión, invirtió las posiciones quedando ahora sobre el menudo cuerpo femenino, apartó la braga de baño y sin más interrupciones la penetró de una sola estocada.

El sol había caído completamente hace apenas unos segundos, dejándolos envueltos en la plenitud del cielo nocturno. Dentro de la espesa oscuridad lo único que se vislumbraba eran dos siluetas moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado, junto con los gemidos de placer que se entremezclaban con el sonido de la reiterada cadencia de las olas. Así como éstas golpeaban la orilla, Levi mantenía un ritmo similar en ese cálido espacio proporcionado por Mikasa, torturándola, _amándola_ ; buscando que ella se retorciera con cada embiste.

Había pasado un tiempo desde su última vez, por lo tanto, el deguste que los embargaba era apabullante, no podrían haber esperado más tiempo para por fin unir sus cuerpos, y lo demostraban con cada caricia propinada mientras se comían a besos.

Las estrellas brillantes eran las únicas testigo de su, ya no pasional, sino amoroso encuentro sobre la tibia arena de playa.

—Ahh Levi… —gemía contra la boca masculina. Ambos se sentían próximos a acabar.

Durante el climax del acto, Mikasa pasó sus piernas tras el trasero de Levi, en un gesto desesperado por ayudarlo en sus empujes para así aumentar la velocidad. Su hazaña logró enloquecerlo, provocando que las embestidas fueran más profundas. Levi experimentó los deliciosos cosquilleos en su parte baja, su miembro se contrajo un par de veces, vaciándose dentro de ella segundos después.

Ambos amantes yacían recostados sobre la tibia arena, rebosantes de sudor y con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Joder Mikasa, eres magnifica incluso en la playa.

La aludida soltó una suave risa.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? —Mikasa irguió su cuerpo sudoroso, empujando el masculino al mismo tiempo. Levi se quitó de encima al instante y permanecieron un rato sentados observando como de a poco aumentaba la oscurecida marea—. Fue divertido.

—Un poco, sí…, exceptuando porque ahora tengo arena hasta en el culo —hizo ademán hacia dicha parte, mirándola con reproche.

—Ja. Tranquilo profesor, yo misma me encargo de ' _sacudirle'_ toda la arena.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa? —enarcó una ceja.

—Lo soy.

Antes de cualquier otro movimiento Mikasa lo besó de nuevo, esta vez aplicando dulzura en vez de la típica y voraz pasión.

—Yo creo que más bien eres un desastre.

Mikasa solo rió contra sus hinchados labios, consciente de que era dueña de esa actitud. Además de que su aspecto en ese momento no debía ser el mejor.

—Continuemos en mi habitación.

Levi frunció la nariz.

—No me quejaría pero… ¿y la chica papa?

—A Sasha no le molestará dormir fuera una noche.

Se miraron cómplices. Posteriormente tomaron el rumbo de regreso al hotel, sin arrepentimientos, sin mirar hacia atrás y con la promesa implícita de no dormir por nada del mundo esa noche.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
